grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Camian Pujoe
An ice skater who is married to Audrey Reynolds. Early Life Born in Canada, he was known to be a lovely and polite person from a young age. He always loved to skate and he ended up becoming a figure Ice Skater when he grew up, competing in competition. Whilst doing so he ended up meeting Audrey Reynolds and the two fell in love and got engaged however their course to matrimony with Audrey's rival Ariel Waters would not be an easy one. (See The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics) The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 Camian and Audrey end up getting married and live together! Volume 36 Stevie Wainright and Helen Pere have been dating for about 6 months when Stevie proposes to Helen after they had a meal at La Vista restaurant. This is observed by Nancy Carol, Carrin Carol, Darren Sussex, Camian Pujoe and Audrey Reynolds are all there as they fell the need to comment their relationship as from a far they see the proposal and have varying comments about them. Audrey clearly shows her contempt for marriage and for Camian who feels heart broken as he still very much loves Audrey. At the end of the volume Camian and Audrey have a re commitment ceremony which is banked rolled into the wedding of Stevie and Helen. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,#29, #34-35 When the Frost Settles #24 Tale of Ariel Waters Engaged to Audrey Reynolds who is the woman of his dreams he is shocked and saddened when Audrey publicly in a coffee shop calls off their wedding and slapped him in the face due to a lie said to her by Ariel Waters who claimed to be marrying Camian just so she could beat her at ice skating by causing her to throw off her game. #29 Tale of Camian Pujoe Camian hearing that Audrey Reynolds has moved on and is dating movie star Steve Queen, believing he cannot compete he decides to leave Grasmere Valley for good. Clara Rose tries to stop him but she fails and he leaves. #33 Tale of Lani Armstrong Lani Armstrong who hates Steve for not paying her unrequited love Kristian McCloud who is playing at Steve and Audrey's wedding has a plan to stop it and brings back Camian to the wedding hoping that he can get back with Audrey and cause grief on Steve, #34 Tale of Jerry Jerry is meant to guard the bride's room but has actually been guarding the toilets. Lani Armstrong wanting to ruin Steve's wedding for refusing to pay her unrequited love Kristian McCloud manages to get Camian back into the picture and sneaks him into Audrey's dressing room. He declares his undying love and says everything that Ariel said was a lie. Releasing the truth and that she wants to be with Camian the two agree and they with Lani go on a wrecking ball to crash Audrey's only wedding hitting Steve for not managing to pay Kristin for his services and Ariel for the lie that she spread. Audrey and Camian end up getting married. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #37 Tale of Julia Dent After the weeding they go on the honeymoon, but it seems Audrey is not as keen as Camian who wants to make out with her. When Julia Dent and Reese Dent are run off the road with their car onto the beach, she is relieved she doesn't have to kiss Camian but he is very upset he can't spend such time with her. They along with Nanny Prescot join Julia and Reese who have a new car as they try to run off the road Minnix Baxter and Mannix Baxter who had caused trouble in the first place. Camian asks if he can make out with Audrey to which everyone including Audrey strongly object. They manage to catch them and get their car to go over the cliff. In doing so however their car also goes over a cliff and everyone is hanging onto the cliff as they managed to get out of the car, including Scotty Damon who had been in a locker the Baxter were trying to get rid off not releasing he was inside! #38 Tale of Jaci Stevens Jaci Stevens walking with her husband Fatih Stevens hears the shouts on the cliff for help. They look and see it is all those hanging on the cliff to which Camian and Audrey are among those. When Jaci sees Minnix Baxter wearing her shoes, instead of going to help, she climbs down the human chain and fights over them with Minnix causing for the human chain to broken and everyone including to fall. Thankfully no one died and they all fell to a tunnel of love interrupting Roger Calloway and Mary Calloway date. Camian still wants to make out with Audrey but she refuses saying this is not the time for it. #101 New Year’s Eve #101 Tale of New Year’s Eve Camian is seen of Faceook boasting he is enjoying seeing the New Year in with his wife and friends by his side as he says, the way it should be done.